Save Benson
by SamScullySVU
Summary: My POV on the missing time from the season 14 finale to season 15 premiere. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


Save Benson

"Hello?" she called into the apartment she lives in alone. She heard the floor creak before she spoke, but was not concerned. She had recently given her boyfriend a key to her place. He had stayed over last weekend and they were meeting up tomorrow. She had called him earlier that day to make plans with him after her hard day at work. They would have dinner and go back to her place, most likely. They would also most likely end up in the thralls of passion between man and woman. She loved the intensity and excitement in the physical relationship and was at a point in her life when she needed to embrace this part of life. She could no longer ignore her heart and her sensual side. She had lost two men before this one came back into her life.

One was a coworker who worked directly with her for more than a decade. One day he was at work and the next he was gone. He never even called her to explain his actions or to console her and it hit her like a ton of bricks from high above. Never even spoke to her again, just sent her a little memento of their time that had a little card saying "Semper Fi El"

The other was very heated and intense from the time she let herself live in the emotions and stopped fighting them. He was a coworker of sorts and in their line of work, you either do not get involved, or you have to tell the bosses about the relationship. They were moving towards a comfort she had never felt before. She liked being loved at night by his hungry hands, mouth, eyes, manhood. He was gentle or intense depending on the mood and that was just what she didn't know she always wanted. In the end, their jobs got in the way and they called off the short-lived but very close spurt of real grown up life.

Her relationship with her partner had prevented her from seeing how lonely she was and had noone to spill her guts to or just lounge on the couch with before bed.

She walked around the open-window counter dividing the tiny kitchen from the living room. She walked towards her bedroom where her sexy boyfriend must have been waiting to surprise her and she called to him again, "Hell..."

Her word is cut short by a gun pointing at her just an inch from her face. She stared into the face of the sick freak she had just lost a legal battle with, to put the serial rapist/murderer behind bars.

"Welcome home, Detective Benson." William Lewis smiled at how easily he was able to stop this bitch in her tracks. All her years of training and experience and _he_ was the best. It took no real effort to be better than _her_ and now she is just standing there, frozen in fear of him. Damn bitch almost got the best of him but now just look at her. His smile turned into an evil, angry scowl and he moved the barrel of the .45 under her chin and she just stood there. He stepped closer and grabbed her left arm and she made a little noise resembling a mixture of fear and shock.

He pushed her to the closest wall, never letting go or lowering the gun from her chin. "Put your hands on the wall over your head."

She complied not wanting to set this sicko off. She moved very slowly, wishing for just the right chance to fight back or grab her gun. Her palms were on the wall and sliding up slowly as she assessed her current situation and her mind raced to find a way to escape.

He grabbed her holstered gun from her right hip and shoved it in the waist of his pants behind his back, keeping the other gun firmly pressed under her chin. Then he grabbed her handcuffs and her eyes went wide with fear, but still she did not speak. He was pressed against her now and she was unaware of the coolness of the wall as she ran through scenarios of her certain demise.

"Put your left hand behind your back. SLOWLY!" he growled in her ear and she began to move her hand and she decided to talk him out of whatever he might do to her.

"Lewis," the gun is shoved harder into her chin and she stopped talking and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

He grabbed her left wrist and violently twisted her arm behind her. He put the cuff on the wrist and stuffed the gun doing the controlling of the next toy he picked for himself, into his waistline in the front, freeing the right hand to grab her right wrist. He pushed himself tightly against her as he brought her hand towards her lower back. He kissed her cheek roughly and she whined and squirmed and he twisted her arm more in his excitement. His pants fit a bit tighter at her response and he shoved "it" against her and she whined some more.

"Please, Lewis. Don't do this," she tried to reason with him, wondering if _anything_ might get through to his soul, if he still had one.

"Shut. Up. Olivia." each word searing deep into her spirit and the last one, her name, sounded ugly and dirty as it spewed out of his mouth. She fought the shiver that threatened to reveal her fear. The _last_ thing she wanted was to let him know how much he was effecting her. The bulge she felt against her upper butt cheeks sent chills along her skin and she wanted to vomit.

Lewis pulled back from her and the gun went back under her chin and he grabbed her elbow and pulled her toward her own bedroom. When he rounded the couch he threw the bitch as hard as he could into the wall outside the only bedroom, knocking pictures off the wall. Her body fell into a table sending it reeling to the floor with her. He reveled in her flailing body as she fell at his feet. He stood over her with a hungry grin and watched as she tried to recover.

He leaned down to lift her and she kicked him in the leg trying to stop him or throw him off balance or something. She aimed for his knee hoping to take it out and she received a hard punch to her left eye and her head snapped to her right and he grabbed her by her collar are lifted her like a rag doll.

"I wouldn't try anything like that again, Bitch, if you wanna live. We got lots of time together so you better just get used to hangin' out with me for a while." Lewis told her through his evil grin.

"HELP!" Olivia screamed into her apartment hoping a neighbor would hear and she would be rescued. She was rewarded with a hard hit to the ribs and she felt a crack.

He walked her into the living room as she dealt with the pain from the hits she had received in the ten minutes since she got home from the squad room of the 16th precinct. Her upper torso was tossed over the back of her couch. He pressed in against her bent over frame and she felt him pulling at her jacket. He brought it to her wrists and drug her into the living room backwards. The gun was slammed on the countertop and Lewis grabbed a chair and put it the middle of the room and slammed her into it. The silver roll of tape was within his reach and he ripped a piece off and threw it over her beautiful mouth that he wanted so badly right now, but he knew how to be patient, so for now he would wait.

Her arms trapped behind her were pulling at her shoulders, causing a burning sensation through her upper arms and across her chest. Now this coward was strapping her legs to _her_ chair in _her_ living room. He was using _her_ cuffs to restrain her and that was _her_ gun he pointed at her now.

Lewis was walking into the kitchen and Olivia began her frantic search for...something. He rummaged through _her_ cabinets and made plenty of noise doing so, but noone came. Her heart cried for her boss, her partner, her Fin, her squad, anyone to hurry and figure out she was in danger. She heard the familiar clicking of _her_ stove knobs being turned to begin the heating process and a pan slammed onto the front burner. This caused the seasoned cop to flinch. She looked and saw him notice her keys on the counter and he glared lustfully at her as he began to slide the keys off the ring. He watched for her reaction as he slowly dropped them one at a time in the pan that was now reaching a high temperature.

A drawer slid open and he opened each one until he found the sharp knives he was looking for. He walked over to Liv and taunted her with the blade loosly dancing in his hand. He circled around behind her and her every nerve was on full alert as she feared he might slice her throat right then and there. The sound of cloth being separated by means of the sharp blade pushing through it, carried through the quiet apartment and she suppressed a shudder. Lewis sliced and cut and tore at the jacket until her body was stripped of its shelter and her thoughts raced from the evidence photos of his earlier crimes from before he came to New York, to the smell of Alice Parker's apartment. She was overcome with horrible ugliness and was unable to stay calm any more and she fought with all her might to pull her legs free of the tape and her hands of the cuffs and her body away from the sicko behind her. His hands suddenly touched all over her body and she screamed and fought and whimpered and cried as he touched her breasts, thighs, stomach, crotch. She felt so dirty she just wanted to wash the feel of him off her as soon as possible.

He suddenly let go and stood upright quickly and strode towards the smell of hot metal. She dared to look at him and saw him walking towards her with the pan. He held pliers in his other one and he reached in and grabbed a red key. The pan was held low enough for Olivia to see everything he was doing as he stood smugly in front of her.

Her eyes were wide like a caged animal, with fear screaming at her throat, her heartrate quickened and he brought the makeshift branding iron to her face and she pulled away. He leaned over and set the pan next to the one grocery bag still waiting on the counter next to the eggs. The free hand pulled her blouse way down, intentionally exposing large amounts of her left breast and as his eyes narrowed in hatred and anticipation. He pushed the light red metal key as hard as he could until the chair was coming off the front two legs.

Detective Olivia Benson, the woman who had spent every moment of her adult life, fighting for those who were hurt against their, will was being hurt.

She had helped victims. Victims of rape. Victims of spousal abuse. Victims of child abuse of all kinds of evil. Victims. Victims who were scared. Victims who were strong or weak. Victims who rejected the idea of what happened for 37 years until their own child was hurt by the same person. Victims who had taken the law in their own hands. Victims who pushed her away. Victims who would only open up to her. Victims that ran and never faced what happened OR their abuser. Victims that took a stand and never backed down. Victims that tore her heart out and never really left her mind. Victims that still kept in touch. Victims that filed restraining orders to insure she stayed away. Victims that were innocent but were convicted and served time for crimes they did not commit. Victims.

But now, here, in this moment in time, _she_ only knew the searing burning pain being forced upon her. There was a sound leaving her body, but at first, she was unaware of its existence at all. Then quite quickly she could hear a terror-ridden yet muffled screeching-like _thing_ stabbing into her eardrums and that's when she realized it was being made by _her_. The sound cut off instantly and he just glared down at her. The eyes were very tightly squeezed closed and the smell that rose to his nose stirred his inner demon. The branding iron was returned to the pan and Lewis walked it back to the still red hot burner. He watched her closely as he ever so slowly returned to stand over her again.

Her forehead was covered in tiny little sweat beads. Her brow was very furrowed and little panting noises were coming from her. She was trying to regain her composure and he liked watching her fight. The brown eyes flew open and she shot daggers at him with her emotional and teary eyes.

"Oh look who enjoyed that!" he flung at her and she whimper a noise of disgust and she was revolted by him more now than ever. He walked into _her_ bedroom and returned with an large bottle she easily recognized as alcohol. He reached down and yanked the tape off of her mouth and shoved the already open mouth of the brown sludge deep. It poured down her throat as he pushed his fingers and thumb into her cheeks so he could get it in far enough down that she could not help but drink.

He set it down and still holding her face, he produced two pills from his front pocket and said, "you're gunna take these with or without my help sweetheart, so you need to decide now." Then he shoved them violently towards the back of her mouth and the bottle was quickly returned to provide lubrication for the pills. She fought hard against this but in the end she believed she was not successful in getting the pills out of her mouth.

For the next two hours, he had fun in his torture. He made her drink more. He used the keys a couple more times. He would touch her intimately and one time when he grabbed her breast, she tried to lean in and bite his arm. He backhanded her so hard across her right cheek, she lost consciousness. Now is when he would start round one of his ultimate conquest of her, this _pig_ that caught him up and _almost_ got him locked up. What a fucking WHORE, he thinks to himself and he cut her legs free from the chair. He lifted her body quite easily. He knew by her physic that she was in amazing shape. As a cop and especially as a female cop, she would be in better shape then nine out of ten _men_ on the force. The way her clothes fit her body left very little to the imagination.

Her upper body was once again thrown over the back of the couch. That left Lewis' hands free to undo her belt, then pants button and then he lowered the zipper. He pulled down her pants and panties together and he slowly and gently entered her from his position behind her. He had been so worked up to make the conquest of this thing, this time he would finish quickly. He would take his time later. Right now he would just release into her. As he did, he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head up and held it against his chest as he panted and thrust one last time.

He relaxed and removed himself from her gap and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He wanted to rip her panties off, but again controlled himself till later, so he just put them back on her and did the same with the black jeans. After he rehooked the belt, he returned her to her position on the chair and retaped her legs.

He sat across from her in another chair and he leaned back and enjoyed his "Five Crazies" a smoke and then he broke out the street drugs. He put out the one cigarette on her right breast and he liked the smell. He would wait till she woke again for more burnings.

She began to stir and so did his manhood. He kept it check. He rose from his laid back position and grabbed the liquor and stood over her and said, "Time to wake up darlin," and she opened her eyes and saw the tipping bottle and tried to avoid the liquid falling all over her.

He grabbed her face violently again and started licking the drink off her skin and she tried to pull from his grasp. Sad noises were all she could produce even though her mind raced with all kinds of things she could say to him. She hated that she had lost consciousness and hoped he hadn't done anything to her, but those thoughts were pushed aside so she could deal with what was happening right now. His one hand still held her restricted mouth and the other held her gun.

The Beast was using it to touch her private parts. Rubbing it all over her breasts and he used his fingers to pinch her nipple and she struggled and whined. The gun continued down her torso and he tugged on her belt with a couple of fingers and again her reaction excited him. He then rubbed it all over her groin and her body tried to wiggle away from the assault. He grinned.

He sat down in the chair across from hers and he put his hands on her knees and stared hungrily at the area where her thighs meet torso and the 'gold' in between. He reached into his shirt pocket and got a cigarette and lighter and began to smoke. He enjoyed watching her flinching as he blew the smoke into her face, his large white teeth gleamed through that evil smirk and burned into her soul.

"You got a really nice rack," he said and he leaned forward and put the cigarette out on her right breast. She controlled herself vocally more than with the key. She tried to pull away still and he savored every second. "We are gunna have so much fun together, Detective," he used this word to torture her even more, knowing that she was helpless to free herself from his clutches and her eyes narrowed with anger and hatred for him. Her breathing was quickened by the burning and her chest was rising and falling and he just sat there watching with pleasure and pride. He rubbed the weapon on his manhood and she was visibly effected. The revulsion and disgust were clear on her face and his sadistic smirk widened even more.

The bottle raised to his mouth from the floor beside him and he took a long swig. His glare never left his new toy. He replaced the drink to the floor and picked up the knife and walked around the captive in the middle of the room. From behind her an armchair flies across the room and she jumped in fear and surprise. From his position behind her she looked so small and helpless and he raised the knife. He used it to cut her left shoulder and she recoiled from the painful intrusion to her senses. He stuffed the gun in his waistline again and forcefully grabbed a handful of her brown locks and yanked her head back against his body, this forced her to be looking upward enough to see him and his left hand lowered the knife in front of her face and her eyes widened even more with fright. He held the blade to her throat and she held her breath.

Her life was being held in the hands of this atrocious monster and she thought her heart might explode from the quickened rate. Her breath held tight in her chest. He was glaring down at her and her guts began churning at the desire and lust she saw there. He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on the duct taped mouth. The blade pushed into her neck a bit more and she whimpered and whined as her soul felt like it was being ripped out of her body a bit more.

The blade and mouth both left there positions and she was roughly returned to a normal sit. Her _new_ normal sit, while the Beast was in control. He pushed her head away as he let go of her hair and she felt a clump of hair pulled from her scalp. He shook the hairs loose from his fingers as he walked around to face her again.

"You are so sweet. I really love your big beautiful brown eyes, Olivia," he sat in the chair and picked up the glass pipe he used for the crack he smoked and took another drag of the virulent product. He rose and grabbed her face and before he placed his mouth over her nose, he violently punched her guts, knocking the wind out of her. She inhaled after the hit and he quickly exhaled the poison into this bitch until she coughed and he was satisfied she had received some of the fumes. He stood upright and reached into his pocket and produced two more pills and he went to retrieve the strong drink. He walked back to her and said'

"You are gunna take these just like last time. Got it? And then we are gunna play a little, darlin'. You are gunna make me happy, understand?" he glared intense anger down into her and she nodded with fear very evident in her eyes.

He removed the silver obstruction and tossed it aside. "Open your mouth, you fucking cunt!" and she did as told. "Lean back," again compliance from the trapped hostage. The pills were dropped in and his now free hand grabbed her cheeks again and dug his fingers in. he shoved the bottle in her mouth and she tried to fight him, but it was a loosing battle. Liquor and drugs flowed down her throat as she fought the evil freak doing this to her.

He let go and stood there a minute as she caught her breath. Then he put the brown drink on the floor and looked down at her. The gun came from behind him and he put it against her left temple and moved his right hand to his belt buckle. She began to beg and he enjoyed every attempt from his play thing.

"Lewis, _please_ don't do this. Please, just leave and I won't say a word. Please, Lewis." her pleas excited him all the more and she cringed when the zipper was lowered. The gun still pressed into her temple, she was afraid for her life and decided to not risk it. She reluctantly opened her mouth. He relished in the pain and fear all over her face and she was crying as she took him into her. He never took his gaze from her eyes and she was afraid to look away. She did however, with her peripheral vision, notice a long scar above the curve of the pelvic bone. It was on his left hip and looked old and nonsurgical in origin. Her mind focused on this scar even though her eyes never left his overpowering gaze. She wanted to remember it so if she lived...the thought hurt her inside and she started to close her jaw some and barrel pushed into her head more and she relaxed. Tears poured down her face and he reached climax.

"Swallow Bitch" he spat at her in his glorious overtaking of this cop who thought she knew everything. She did as told and he grinned a huge full smile. He adjusted his manhood back into his underwear and jeans. He threw his head back now and laughed and then he leaned in close to her and said full of conquest and success and triumph, "Look at you _now_. Fucking tough cop, my ass! Your took me in just like a fuckin' whore off the streets. You women are all the same. You _drank_ me! Damn, that was amazing, sweetheart."

She was revolted and ashamed by her actions. Why didn't she bite him? How could she be so weak that she didn't remove his ability to do this to any other woman ever again? So selfish. How could she be so selfish?

"Want another drink _now_, darlin?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. She gulped the goo, glad for anything else in her mouth and he cherished her actions.

"So," he began the next phase, "Should have some more fun?" he smiled almost sweetly down at her. "I was thinking we should have someone _else_ join the party. Whada ya think? Shall we call Blondie? I'm sure you got her number in here." he pulled the phone from his back pocket after this last question.

"NO!" Olivia screamed at him. "Leave her out of this, you asshole! This is between you and me! I will _kill you_ if you even _think_ about..." her last words cut off by a hard punch to the right side of her face, splitting her upper lip. Her head swam for a few minutes before she regained mental composure.

When she stopped spinning and looked up at him, he stood there watching her. When she made eye contact, he leaned in close to her face and the gun was under her chin again. She could smell the combination of alcohol, cigarettes, crack-cocain and a mouth unbrushed for more than a day.

"Just what are _you_ gunna do to stop me? Just look at you. You let a murdering rapist get away with it _again_, and now I got _you_." his eyes traveled her frame lustfully and then he looked into her eyes again as he continued, "So I wanna know, whatcha gunna do to stop me from inviting a friend over to the party? This is so much fun, someone else _should_ get to participate. So, Olivia, do we invite one of _your_ friends? Or one of _mine_?" he just waited for the meaning to sink in. He watched her face change as thoughts raced through her mind.

When she didn't answer right away, he began moving his finger over her touch screen and she screamed at him, "YOURS!" He grinned at her and continued his task on _her_ phone.

"NO! PLEASE! Don't bring her here! I will do whatever you want! Lewis, look at me," and he did. "I am here already. Its just you and me here. We don't need anyone else. We can play better without someone else, okay? I won't fight you. I'll let you do whatever you want, okay?" she begged and pleaded with the Beast. He looked back at the phone and touched it one more time before tossing it towards the counter top. It hit but clattered to the floor.

He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the hot pan again and brought it to where she sat. her eyes held a strong determination and he liked the fight this one had. She was feisty and he would enjoy breaking her spirit.

He grabbed her shirt over her right breast and pulled it towards the floor until it ripped some and he took her nipple in his mouth and she cried. The pan hit the floor next to her chair and his pulled the pliers from his back right pocket. He loosed his mouth from her nipple and looked to the job at hand. He grabbed a hot key and pressed it into her breast tissue near the middle of her body. She jerked at the pain but held in all noise and tried not to fight in case it made the burn worse.

"You _are_ a feisty one, aren't you Detective Benson." he put her breast back into her bra, knowing the action would cause considerable pain to the very fresh, deep burn. She held strong and he grinned at her. He walked to the counter and grabbed the duct tape and tore a piece off and shoved it over her mouth.


End file.
